zornpediafandomcom-20200216-history
Fagolan
Steam (in Rage Mode) Water |ailments = Fireblight (in Rage Mode) Waterblight |weaknesses = Thunder Earth |creator = Democide}} Appearance Fagolan possesses a slender body with lots of feathers especially at the chest area. The white legs are not very muscular and the feet have long toes with short claws. The plumage is sand-colored on the underside of the body and wings and golden on the top. Fagolan's chest feathers are very dense and fluffy and show a faint blueish pattern that intensifies when enraged. The Bird Wyvern's tail has wide feathers atop which it can draw up to look bigger. The feathers on the neck and head are less prominent but two big feathers above its eyes. Fagolan wields a big beak with two excrescences at the sides which are formed like spikes. Habitat and Ecology Fagolan nests in stone formations of the Crimson Sands but regularly visits the Desert Oasis where the Bird Wyvern soaks its chest plumage into water to then carry it back to the nest. The monster usually lives in small flocks but acts independently when searching for water and food. Fagolan feeds on insects and small Neopterons but also fruits growing on cacti inside the desert which the monster impales on its two protuberences at its beak. As the Bird Wyvern is perfectly adapted to keep water in the desert it even uses it to defend itself. When attacked by a threat Fagolan spits water into the face of the assailant to confuse and distract it and uses the chance to escape. In nearness of the nest the whole flock helps protecting the offspring. While it can defend itself a lot of monsters can overwhelm or ambush Fagolan making it part of their nutrition. So monsters like Nibelsnarf or Desert Lagiacrus are often seen preying and feeding on the Bird Wyvern. As it has a lot of water inside the body Fagolan is a very popular prey for the desert monsters. But as it can fly long distances the monster can easily outrun terrestrial monsters but when it gets ambushed. The monster is very sociable and trusts its flock members to even watch over its own nest. Usually the young Bird Wyverns of the last brood helps care for the youngs while the parents are out. Females normally stay inside the flock while males when entering adolescence leave the group for another. The individual flocks aren't very territorial but keep members of other groups away from their nests. In mating season the blueish pattern on Fagolan's chest becomes more prominent and gets displayed by the different genders. When two individuals found interest in each other they start a sort of dance to decide if they fit each other. If everything's alright they get together, if not the wooing goes on. Fagolan lives monogameous its whole life and usually dies of heartache and grief when it notices its partner's not coming back for weeks. Abilities Fagolan is able to spit water and shake itself to scatter water, which inflicts waterblight. It's a good but not very agile flyer but with the water it loses the Bird Wyvern gets a bit faster. Impaled by its proturberences on the beak Fagolan is able to throw fruits and nuts, what may inflict stun when on target, depending on the fruit. It can use a few physical attacks but usually relies more on water-based attacks. When enraged the body heat increases that much that Fagolan breathes out steam instead of water which inflicts both water- and fireblight. The shaking attack in Rage Mode has no effect. Attacks On the ground #'Pecking': Like other Bird Wyverns. Can be combined with charging. #'Side peck': Fagolan looks in the direction it's going to peck to and pecks to the side while turning 45 degrees. The monster performs a tail whip at the same time. Can be repeated. #'Charge': Similar to other Bird Wyverns. #'Soaked Wings': Fagolan rubs its wings on its chest to make them wet and then swings them separately to hit an opponent and inflict waterblight. #'Tail wind combo': The Bird Wyvern moves its tail up and down to produce wind behind it, turns around quickly and spits a water ball at the spot the wind was. #'Water spit': Fagolan lifts its head and spits a water globule at a target. May be repeated. #'Shaking': The monster shakes its body scattering water around itself. #'Fruit throw': Fagolan lowers its head to the ground, suddenly lunges its head forward and skewers a fruit with its excrescences on the beak. Then it throws the fruit by moving its head jerkily towards an opponent. Depending on the fruit the attack may inflict stun. The throwing move may be procrastinated for a bit. In air #'Flying peck': Fagolan makes a peck motion while flying. #'Tail wind': The Bird Wyvern swings its tail forward beneath its body creating a wind current. The monster uses this attack to reposition itself. #'Nosedive': Fagolan flies up to take a swing and charges towards a target. #'Water spit': See on the ground. #'Soaked wing attack': While still on ground it uses its soaked wings attack and then flies into the air to immediately charge past an opponent and hit him/her with its wings. #'Wet landing': Fagolan turns on a target and lands spot on chest first to shove him/her into it inflicting waterblight. In Rage Mode Changes The attack shaking has no effect anymore, the attacks soaked wings, soaked wing attack and wet landing lose their water attribute. Water spit changes to steam breath. Exclusive attacks #'Steam breath': Similar to water spit but instead of water globules Fagolan releases steam which inflicts both water- and fireblight. The Bird Wyvern may use this attack in one direction or moves its head side to side to cover a bigger section. Can be used in air as well. #'Steaming tail wind': Same as tail wind but the Bird Wyvern also spreads steam to decrease the sight of its opponents. #'Steam-fried fruit throw': Before impaling the fruit it will simmer it with its steam. The fruit then will additionally inflict fireblight. #'Cool down': When the water Fagolan stores in its plumage and water sacs declined it will search for a water body and leave Rage Mode before entering the water to refill its water resources. Notes *The weakness is thunder, then earth. *In Rage Mode it starts to steam and also huffs steam. *When exhausted its tail feathers get drawn back and it fails to spit water. **The Bird Wyvern will search for a Neopteron nest to replenish its stamina. *When Fagolan runs out of water it will search a small puddle where it soaks its chest in and drinks a bit. It will drop a shiny in the process. *When shaking itself in Rage Mode the attack won't have any effect and instead leave a shiny. *The beak can be broken (head), the wings can be damaged and the the tail can be wounded. Materials Fagolan Feather (when chest damaged), Fagolan Tail Feather (only when wounded), Fagolan Beak (only when broken), Fagolan Webbing (when damaged), Fagolan Claw, Water Sac (when chest damaged), Fagolan Fluid, Beautiful Feather (only when head wounded) Trivia *This monster was released for the five year anniversary of Democide of creating monsters and other stuff inside the Monster Hunter Fanon Wikia (New and Old) at the 21th of August. It was actually the fourth monster he created and was created even before he came to the Monster Hunter Fanon Wiki, at that time in the wishlist of the Main MH Wiki.